<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't you see we're having a moment here? by rinnosgen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992607">can't you see we're having a moment here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen'>rinnosgen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I Think It'll Be Fluff but Can't Promise Anything, Post-Season 3 Episode 8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>她們幾乎是同時邁出步伐的，在倫敦塔橋上行走了不長不短，剛剛好的十二步，來到對方面前。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>私自捏造的401劇情。<br/>很久沒有寫長一點的故事了，希望大家讀得開心 :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她們幾乎是同時邁出步伐的，在倫敦塔橋上行走了不長不短，剛剛好的十二步，來到對方面前。</p><p>「我叫妳不要回頭看。」</p><p>Villanelle率先開口。她咬著下唇，克制自己不要咧開嘴笑得像個傻子。</p><p>「是沒錯，但我從來沒有把妳講的話聽進去，對吧？」</p><p>Eve微笑著說。她的眼角仍有閃爍的淚光，面頰淚痕如同橋下的泰晤士河一般閃耀。</p><p>「是啊，Eve，妳總是替我將事情變棘手。」</p><p>「我以為妳喜歡挑戰。」</p><p>「我不喜歡挑戰，我喜歡的是．．．」</p><p>Villanelle沒有完成句子。她兩手放入芥末黃的長上衣口袋，踮了一下腳，垂下頭，呼出一口氣。</p><p>Eve約略明白她的語尾是什麼，然而現在或許不是說出那句話的好時機。</p><p>她們都還在嘗試釐清彼此間的新關係，許多待處理的資訊及待消化的情緒令Eve感到些許疲勞。</p><p>疲勞，但是開心的疲勞，因為Eve總算下定決心對自己誠實一次。這麼做的回報，Eve認為值得。</p><p>此時Villanelle的樣子於Eve眼中看來竟有幾分的可愛。</p><p>可愛，Eve從未思考過這個形容詞會有被運用在這位psychopath身上的一天，可是這件事發生了。</p><p>「Oksana。」</p><p>她輕喚。Villanelle抬頭，有點不確定的看著Eve。她的指尖點上Villanelle顴骨，彷彿是想確認Villanelle的真實性。Villanelle傻住幾秒，表情便很快的軟化下來。</p><p>她看起來好像快哭了，水汪汪的眼睛對上Eve的。</p><p>Eve手指向上移至Villanelle額角，她給予Villanelle一記頭槌的那個位置。她記得在攻擊之前的，一個令Villanelle，還有她，猝不及防的吻。</p><p>假如現在她親吻Villanelle，她的唇瓣會是與公車那日相同的柔軟嗎？</p><p>Eve的手掌貼上Villanelle右頰。她踮高腳，湊近Villanelle──</p><p>一道刺耳的煞車聲打斷了Eve的舉動，她睨視停在一旁的黑色廂型車。</p><p>「我向老天發誓．．．」</p><p>Eve張嘴想抱怨，Villanelle卻搶先檔在她和車身之間。</p><p>Eve從Villanelle身後探出頭張望，看見車門打開的廂型車裡頭坐著一位身穿黑色機動服，頭戴黑色滑雪面具的人用消音手槍對準Villanelle胸口。</p><p>「上車。」</p><p>Eve聽出講話的人是一位帶有斯堪地那維亞口音的女性。</p><p>「妳看不出來我們氣氛正好嗎？」</p><p>Villanelle說。她的臉上已經沒有剛才對Eve時的柔和。</p><p>「現在，給我上車。」</p><p>「可是我不知道你們會帶我去哪裡。我們不能就那樣直接上陌生人的車子。」</p><p>「Hélène想要見妳。」</p><p>Villanelle回頭望了Eve一眼。</p><p>「如果我跟你們走，你們能不能別把Eve捲進來？」</p><p>「Hélène說妳的高領朋友也要一起來。」</p><p>女人的手槍槍口轉而朝向Eve頭部。Eve背脊一冷，愣在原地。Villanelle防衛性的舉起手臂阻擋。</p><p>「她說帶妳們去那裡，但她可沒說我們不能傷害<em>她</em>。」</p><p>「好吧。」</p><p>Villanelle做出投降的手勢。她轉身面向神色惶恐的Eve，輕聲說了「相信我」。</p><p>Villanelle上車坐在蒙面女人身邊，Eve跟進。車內充斥著一股香菸混合汗水的難聞氣味，駕駛座與副駕駛座上的人有著和持槍女人相似的裝扮。Villanelle皺起鼻子。</p><p>「能不能打開窗戶？」</p><p>車子開始行駛的當下，Villanelle問道。Eve看了她一眼。</p><p>她不敢相信她們在接吻前被人阻礙，遭人綁架，更不敢相信Villanelle還不趕快閉上她那張該死的，幾分鐘前沒有給Eve吻到的嘴巴。</p><p>車裡的黑衣人們沒有理會Villanelle的要求。</p><p>「你們不覺得這味道很令人難受嗎？」</p><p>Villanelle接著說，Eve用手肘撞了她一下。</p><p>「再說一個字我就把妳朋友的小腦袋轟掉。」</p><p>女人亮出手槍，Eve見狀縮起身子高舉雙手。她以氣音叫Villanelle快點住嘴。</p><p>「好嘛，好嘛，我只是在關懷大家的健康需求。」</p><p>Gosh。Villanelle用氣音對Eve說，眼珠子誇張的轉了一圈。即使綁匪手上有槍，Villanelle依舊是那一副無所謂的態度，Eve猜她大概遇過比這更嚴重的情形。</p><p>Eve沒有幾分鐘前那麼害怕了，但她的手止不住發顫，如此生理反應令她煩躁。她絞住手指，試圖停下不受控的抽動。Villanelle注意到她的行為，伸出右手按住Eve在腿上交握的雙手。Eve看往Villanelle，她的眼神溫柔，嘴角微微上勾，這使得Eve心中頓時安穩一些。</p><p>接下來的車程除了汽車引擎聲和Villanelle的打呼聲之外，誰也沒有發話。</p><p>Villanelle的手一直放在同樣地方，直到下車前都沒有放開Eve不再發抖的手。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve有預感她不會喜歡Hélène的答案。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她們抵達了一棟位於郊區的巴洛克式會館。黑衣人們押著睡眼惺忪的Villanelle和緊抓Villanelle衣角的Eve進入建築物，坐在接待室外的沙發椅。</p>
<p>她們的斜前方有一副盔甲，不知怎的，Eve感覺她們被監視著。</p>
<p>「放輕鬆，Eve，上次我來的時候那傢伙就是這樣了。」</p>
<p>Villanelle伸直雙腿，從容的說。</p>
<p>半個鐘頭後，接待室的大門打開，一位穿著高雅套裝的褐髮女人自裡頭走出。Eve猜測她就是Hélène。Eve感覺得出她是非常危險的人，具吸引力，卻極度致命。</p>
<p>「Bonjour, madame.」</p>
<p>Villanelle抬起下巴，態度散漫的對著雙手抱胸的Hélène說。</p>
<p>「妳替我們添了不少麻煩，Villanelle。」</p>
<p>「我以為我是在替你們節省時間。」</p>
<p>「妳殺了Rhian。」</p>
<p>「是啊，因為她把我壓在牆上。那樣很失禮，妳不覺得嗎？」</p>
<p>「妳殺掉了不少兄弟姊妹，妳的<em>家人</em>。」</p>
<p>Hélène指出。Villanelle眼角抽動了一下。</p>
<p>「他們是弱者。」</p>
<p>「他們是資產。」</p>
<p>Hélène語氣冷淡的陳述。Eve察覺Villanelle臉上閃現一絲慍怒。</p>
<p>她想起Villanelle說過the Twelve是很有害的工作環境。</p>
<p>Villanelle就是這樣被組織培訓出來的嗎？不被視為人，視為一個有血有肉，有情緒起伏，有獨立思考的完整個體，而是一樣替組織生產效益的工具，一項冷血的武器，為他們隨心所欲使用的物品。</p>
<p>「我們正在尋找殺害Dasha的人。妳是否有任何頭緒？」</p>
<p>Hélène的目光掃過她們。</p>
<p>聽見關鍵詞，Eve心頭一驚。</p>
<p>「是我殺的。」</p>
<p>Villanelle說，Eve瞥了她一眼。Villanelle很快的回看她，以眼神暗示Eve別說實話。</p>
<p>「我先用高爾夫球桿擊中她後腦，她倒地時再踩碎她的胸骨。」</p>
<p>Villanelle講話的態度看起來當然一點都不心虛。</p>
<p>「妳為什麼要殺死Dasha？」</p>
<p>「我想幫助她早點回Mother Russia。」</p>
<p>Villanelle在座位上伸了一個懶腰</p>
<p>「我們對此很不開心，Villanelle。」</p>
<p>「我知道，但你們能拿我怎麼辦？你們還是需要我為你們幹盡一切的骯髒事，因為沒有人的行事作風能跟我一樣。」</p>
<p>Hélène沒有說話，Villanelle咧嘴一笑。</p>
<p>「承認吧，Hélène，我就是這麼傑出，這麼無法替代。」</p>
<p>Villanelle翹起腳，向後一躺。她敞開的其中一隻手臂放到了Eve後方的椅背上。</p>
<p>Eve觀察著Hélène的表情，然而她找不出Hélène的任何情緒起伏。</p>
<p>「我以為妳對殺人完全不感興趣了。」</p>
<p>「妳想要試驗看看這個假設嗎？」</p>
<p>Villanelle挑釁的瞧向Hélène。</p>
<p>「表現得謹慎點，Villanelle。妳的朋友在這裡。」</p>
<p>Hélène冷冷的看了Eve一下，Eve不友善的回瞪她。</p>
<p>她從未想過自己會成為Villanelle的罩門，一枚被the Twelve用以要脅Villanelle的棋子。Eve十分憤怒。</p>
<p>「你們為什麼想要Eve在這裡？她跟the Twelve關聯全無。」</p>
<p>「她懂太多了。」</p>
<p>「少抬舉你們自己了，Hélène，她懂的是<em>我</em>，不是你們。」</p>
<p>「當妳對她這麼死心塌地，又如何能如此斷言？」</p>
<p>死心塌地，這個詞語於Eve耳門迴響。Villanelle對她的感受原來是被the Twelve這樣檢視的。</p>
<p>Eve感覺臉上一熱。她偏頭，看見Villanelle泛紅的耳朵。</p>
<p>「別把她牽連入這堆狗屁。」</p>
<p>Villanelle猛然起身，佇立在Hélène前方。她收緊下顎，兩手用力握成拳頭，似乎隨時會出手。</p>
<p>「不然我就咬去妳的腦門。」</p>
<p>她露出牙齒低吼著警告，但Hélène絲毫不受Villanelle的威脅影響。</p>
<p>「妳想要Keeper的工作，我們在提議給妳。」</p>
<p>「把Eve扯進來這樁破事怎麼會是Keeper的工作？」</p>
<p>「因為我們要她參與。」</p>
<p>「什麼？」</p>
<p>她們不約而同的發聲。</p>
<p>「你們要Eve為the Twelve工作？」</p>
<p>「我們需要熟識MI6的人。」</p>
<p>Hélène的目光移至Eve的方向。</p>
<p>「不，不，不。」</p>
<p>Villanelle往旁邊跨出一步，擋下Hélène視線。Eve從位子上起來，輕輕推開Villanelle。</p>
<p>「Eve，不。」</p>
<p>「Villanelle，噓。」</p>
<p>Eve豎起食指示意，Villanelle洩氣的揉了揉臉。</p>
<p>「妳說你們需要MI6的人，但是我已經不在那邊上班了。」</p>
<p>她對Hélène開口。</p>
<p>「妳不需要在那邊上班。」</p>
<p>Eve困惑的皺眉。</p>
<p>「那你們要的到底是什麼？地下情報？機密文件？加密檔案？」</p>
<p>「我們只想要一個人。」</p>
<p>「誰？」</p>
<p>Eve有預感她不會喜歡Hélène的答案。</p>
<p>「Carolyn Martens。」</p>
<p>Hélène說。Eve和Villanelle面面相覷。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. 我的腦內設定認為villanelle難為情的時候會從耳朵開始發紅</p>
<p>2. 斜體的家人是雙關，有：<br/>A - 指涉組織的其他殺手<br/>B - helene暗示他知道villanelle殺了自己親人<br/>希望不會寫得很不好看出來 &gt;&lt;</p>
<p>3. 死心塌地這個詞在原稿使用的英文單字是enchanted，有著魔的意思，所以helene是在揶揄villanelle那麼迷eve，迷到神魂顛倒，怎麼有臉講得好像自己很客觀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>「我沒有變。是我想要的東西變了。」</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她們在Bitter Pill附近的露天咖啡廳有個早餐約會。今天是與Hélène交談後的第一天。</p>
<p>等待號誌變換時，Eve發現對街盆栽旁座位裡的Villanelle正一臉無趣的四處張望著。</p>
<p>她今天紮了低馬尾，米白色的亞麻襯衫於陽光下展現出好看的光澤。</p>
<p>Eve走到她們的位子坐下的同時，Villanelle輕輕對她說了早安，搭配一個瞇細眼的淺笑。</p>
<p>「妳點餐了嗎？」</p>
<p>「還沒。我想等妳。」</p>
<p>Eve點了今日特餐及黑咖啡，Villanelle點了義式套餐及奶昔。</p>
<p>餐點到齊，Villanelle二話不說的吃起來，貌似胃口極好。</p>
<p>「妳不擔心嗎？」</p>
<p>「嗯？擔心妳？」</p>
<p>Eve皺眉。</p>
<p>「不是擔心我。」</p>
<p>「噢，Eve，我覺得我應該擔心。因為我明明都告訴妳很明確的<em>不</em>了，妳仍然持續往前。」</p>
<p>Villanelle把一塊香腸放入嘴裡，一邊咀嚼一邊帶批判意味的注視Eve。</p>
<p>「妳知道那就是我的為人。」</p>
<p>「我知道，既愚蠢，又魯莽，還．．．」</p>
<p>Villanelle舔了舔嘴唇。</p>
<p>「我不確定妳允不允許我說出來。」</p>
<p>「那就別說出來。」</p>
<p>Villanelle輕哼一聲，點點頭，繼續嚼食物。</p>
<p>「我們需要討論事情。」</p>
<p>「事情？」</p>
<p>「討論下一步要怎麼走。」</p>
<p>「妳是說Carolyn的事情？」</p>
<p>「當然。」</p>
<p>Eve放下咖啡杯，有點尖銳的說。</p>
<p>「討論Carolyn的什麼？」</p>
<p>「討論我們接下來要如何處置她。」</p>
<p>「妳是指綁架她。」</p>
<p>Villanelle說完，經過的女服務生瞄了她們一眼。</p>
<p>「不，我們不能就這麼綁架她。」</p>
<p>Eve說，她講到綁架兩個字時，刻意壓低了聲音。</p>
<p>「所以？我們告訴她？」</p>
<p>「告訴她什麼？我們要把她交給the Twelve，因為他們威脅要殺死我？」</p>
<p>Villanelle用叉子叉起一粒白葡萄，在嘴邊晃了晃。</p>
<p>「Yeah?」</p>
<p>她吃下葡萄，Eve沮喪的雙手扶額。</p>
<p>「對，妳是正確的。她會說好然後跟我們走。」</p>
<p>Eve挖苦的講著，手改成撐住下巴。她看著嘴巴塞滿食物，兩頰圓滾滾的Villanelle，嘆了口氣。</p>
<p>「妳為什麼可以這樣輕鬆？」</p>
<p>她問道。</p>
<p>「我也是有煩惱的，Eve，不過我要是總想著煩惱，便會疏忽眼前重要的事。」</p>
<p>Villanelle回答。</p>
<p>「什麼事？」</p>
<p>Villanelle挑起一邊眉毛盯著Eve，過了幾秒Eve才意會過來。</p>
<p>「噢。」</p>
<p>她難為情的抓起紙巾擦拭嘴角，即使那裡沒有食物的痕跡。</p>
<p>「我想要妳安全，Eve。假如綁架妳的前上司可以保證妳的安全，那我會去做。」</p>
<p>Villanelle放下刀叉，拿起奶昔吸了一口。</p>
<p>「可是妳要怎麼辦？妳說妳想要退出。」</p>
<p>「Eve，妳是我現在唯一在乎的事情。請不要告訴我妳毫無自覺。」</p>
<p>她低語，露出淡淡的笑。</p>
<p>Eve深知這點，因為Villanelle此刻給予她的眼神透露了一切。</p>
<p>「這樣不公平。」</p>
<p>「什麼不公平？」</p>
<p>「妳犧牲掉妳的自由讓我安全。」</p>
<p>「我倒是不會那麼講。」</p>
<p>Villanelle雙手平放在桌面，沉思片刻。</p>
<p>「這更像是項交易。我們給他們他們想要的，他們也給我們我們想要的。我們沒有想出最佳辦法，所以我選擇放棄對我而言較不具價值的某物。」</p>
<p>「妳的自由難道不珍貴嗎？」</p>
<p>「沒有東西比妳珍貴，Eve。」</p>
<p>Villanelle說。Eve感覺胸口揪緊一下。</p>
<p>「妳變了。」</p>
<p>Eve說。</p>
<p>「我沒有變。是我想要的東西變了。」</p>
<p>她拾起Eve一撮被微風拂起的髮絲，塞到Eve耳後。</p>
<p>「過來，妳這個arsehole。我現在想吻妳。」</p>
<p>Eve沒好氣的說。Villanelle呆了半晌，接著飛快的挪動椅子，上半身前傾。</p>
<p>Eve抓住Villanelle的臉拉她過來。桌子被她們的舉動弄得又搖又晃，盤子和餐具相互碰撞，產生清脆的聲響。她用手掌擠壓Villanelle面頰，給了她一個長長的吻。分開後她們的嘴角皆有粉紅色的奶昔泡泡。</p>
<p>「妳現在准我說出來了嗎，Eve？」</p>
<p>「去夢裡說。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>「妳許了什麼願？」</p>
<p>Eve抬臉望向Villanelle映著陽光的臉龐問她，Villanelle裝模作樣的挑了挑眉。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>她們最後一次見到Carolyn是在她槍殺Paul的那一晚，之後她們再也沒有Carolyn的音訊。今天是與Helene交談後的第三天。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve撥打了Carolyn的私人號碼，電話無人接聽。她又撥打至Carolyn的辦公室，她的助理告知Eve Ms. Martens休假去了，既不清楚Carolyn去哪裡，也不確定她什麼時候回來。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我們死定了。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>掛斷電話後，Eve雙手掩面，用悶悶的聲音點明她們處境，Villanelle沒有回應，自顧自吃著手上的義式冰淇淋。水池的噴泉在她背後有氣無力的湧出。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「妳有在聽嗎，Villanelle？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve張開腿用膝蓋撞了一下Villanelle大腿，Villanelle含含糊糊的低吟著，眼睛沒有離開冰淇淋。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我們失去Carolyn的線索了，妳不在乎嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我現在唯一在乎的東西就是正在融化的冰淇淋。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle咬了一口最上面的那球冰淇淋，Eve看見她下巴有紫色的痕跡。那到底是什麼口味？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「拜託，Eve，吃妳的。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她舉起另一隻甜筒，融化的奶油幾乎要流到Villanelle虎口。Eve接過它。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「妳買什麼口味給我？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「薄荷巧克力。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「Eww。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve對著手上綠中帶黑點的一球冰淇淋皺起眉，Villanelle受冒犯的瞪大眼。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「Eve，不要沒禮貌。我剛剛吃過了，味道沒有那麼糟糕。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「妳咬了一口我的冰淇淋？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「對，因為它在融化。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle若無其事的應道。Eve轉了甜筒一圈，找到一個不太清晰的齒痕。她怪罪的瞥一眼Villanelle。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「如果妳想要，也可以咬一口我的。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「那是什麼口味？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「仙人掌。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve狐疑的盯著Villanelle舉往她面前的紫色義式冰淇淋，幾秒後她試探性的嘗了一口。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「還…可以。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她說完再實驗性的舔了自己手中她認為很怪異的口味，那滋味果真如Villanelle所言，沒有那麼糟糕。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她們坐在許願池外圍的石磚默默吃冰，讓流水聲伴隨她們思緒。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve思考著許多攸關生死的問題，腦子運轉的速度極快，她甚至思考起她們可能的下場為何。Eve猜Villanelle想的大概和她是完全不同的事情，因為她看上去是如此愜意。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle轉頭，與Eve對上眼。她伸手以拇指抹去Eve臉上的薄荷綠然後舔掉它，一連串動作彷彿這是再自然不過的行為。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「別這樣。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve說，即使她沒有真的不悅。她從皮包拿出面紙，擦掉Villanelle下巴的紫紅色，Villanelle瞇細眼輕聲笑了。她看起來好開心，Eve想。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「妳為什麼這麼高興？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我為什麼不該高興？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「因為我們到最後可能會死。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「好吧，Eve，我有一些問題要問妳。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle將剩下的甜筒一口氣塞入嘴巴。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「妳不高興是因為妳害怕死亡嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她邊咀嚼邊說。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我…不確定。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「妳不確定妳害不害怕死亡？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「或許。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「那很奇怪。我遇過的很多人都非常害怕死亡，或愚蠢到不知道去害怕死亡。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle雙手抱胸，認真的注視Eve。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「那麼是什麼在讓妳不開心，Eve？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我想是終結的概念。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「終結？什麼的終結？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve指了指Villanelle，又指了指自己。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我不想要我們這個瞬間所擁有的事物終結。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「所以妳不開心是因為妳害怕我們此時共有的一切會被導向終結？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「對，我想妳說對了。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「可是所有事物都會終結，Eve，不論是好的還是壞的事物。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle說。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「這就是為什麼我們珍惜現在。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她握住Eve放在石磚上的手。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「而且，我們最後一起死掉不也是挺浪漫的嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她笑著說，Eve跟著笑了，因為確實如此。她可以占有Villanelle直到斷氣，Villanelle亦可以擁有她直到氣絕。浪漫與死亡事實上是相輔相成的要素，Eve感覺這樣很不賴。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「妳想許願嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle從外套口袋掏出兩枚硬幣，在掌心展示給Eve。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「好。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve拾起了其中一枚。她們一起將硬幣丟入噴水池，激出一點小水花。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「妳許了什麼願？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve抬臉望向Villanelle映著陽光的臉龐問她，Villanelle裝模作樣的挑了挑眉。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「叫Hélène閃邊去。妳呢？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve許了和Villanelle有關的願望，不過她不要告訴Villanelle。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>謝謝從第一章看到這裡的人 :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: @lofihomo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>